Ship Achievements
Ship Achievements are ship specific achievements always used to unlock a new ship layout. A user must unlock 2/3 ship achievements to unlock the new ship layout. Ship Achievements are always ship specific; for example, a ship achievement for the Kestrel Cruiser cannot be unlocked using the Zoltan Cruiser. Ship Achievements do not necessarily follow a order of progression and are different for every ship. Kestrel Cruiser The ship achievements for the Kestrel Cruiser are: */The United Federation/ - Have six unique aliens on the Kestrel Cruiser simultaneously (Humans count as "aliens" for this achivement). */Full Arsenal/ - Have every system and subsystem installed on the Kestrel Cruiser at one time. */Tough Little Ship/ - As the Kestrel Cruiser, repair back to full health when it only has 1 HP (Hull Points) remaining. Stealth Cruiser The ship acheivements for the Stealth Cruiser are: */Bird of Prey/ - Destroy a ship at full health during a single cloak in the Stealth Cruiser. (Using drones is permitted) */Phase Shift/ - In the Stealth Cruiser, avoid 9 points of damage during a single cloak. */Tactical Approach/ - In the Stealth Cruiser, get to sector 8 without jumping to a beacon with an environmental danger. Nebulas don't count as hazards for this achievement, ion storms do though, the Rebel fleet controlled tiles are not considered environmental danger. Mantis Cruiser The ship achievements for the Mantis Cruiser are: */Take no prisoners!/ - Kill the crew of 20 ships by sector 6 in the Mantis Cruiser. */Avast, ye scurvy dogs!/ - Kill 5 enemy crew in a fight without taking hull damage or losing a crew member while using the Mantis Cruiser. */Battle Royale/ - While using the Mantis Cruiser, kill the last enemy with your last crew member on their ship. (Be aware that if you have boarding drone, it can help in that battle but if it gets the killing blow you don't get the achievement, so disable it and let your crew finish the enemy off.) Engi Cruiser The ship achievements for the Engi Cruiser are: */Robotic Warfare/ - With the Engi Cruiser, have 3 drones functioning at the same time. *I hardly lifted a finger - With the Engi Cruiser, destroy an enemy ship using only drones (no weapons). */The guns... They've stopped/ - Have 4 enemy systems or subsystems ioned at the same time while using the Engi Cruiser. Federation Cruiser The ship achievements for the Federation Crusier are: */Master of Patience/ - Use only the Artillery Beam to destroy an enemy ship while taking no hull damage. */Diplomatic Immunity/ - While using the Federation Cruiser, use your crew in four special blue events by sector 5. */Artillery Mastery/ - Get to sector 5 with the Federation Cruiser without upgrading your weapons system. (Upgrading the Artillery Beam is allowed.) Slug Cruiser The ship acheivements for the Slug Cruiser are: */We're in position!/ - While using the Slug Cruiser, have vision of every room on the enemy ship without functioning sensors. (To get this achievement you must not have sensors OR have your sensors disabled destroyed or being in a nebula, as you cannot manually disable them.) (Despite the fact that level 1 sensors don't reveal enemy ship interiors having them working makes you unable to get the achievement [This needs verification].) */Home Sweet Home/ - Jump to 30 nebula locations before sector 8. */Disintigration Ray/ - While using the Slug Cruiser, kill 3 enemy crew members with one shot from the Anti-Bio Beam. Rock Cruiser The ship achievements for the Rock crusier are: *Is it warm in here? - Have your crew kill a burning enemy on their ship while using the Rock Cruiser. */Defense Drones Don't Do D'anything!/ - while using the Rock Crusier, destroy an enemy ship which has a defense drone deployed using only missiles. (destroying the drone system still allows to get the achievement) */Ancestry/ - Find the secret sector with the Rock Cruiser. Zoltan Cruiser The ship achievements for the Zoltan Cruiser are: */Shields Holding/ - Destroy a ship before it gets through the Zoltan Shield. *Givin' her all she's got Captain! - With the Zoltan Cruiser, have 29 power in systems at the same time. */Manpower/ - Get to sector 5 without upgrading your reactor in the Zoltan Cruiser. Crystal Cruiser The ship achievements for the Crystal Cruiser are: */Sweet Revenge/ - Destroy an enemy ship with a shard from the Crystal Vengance augment (unique to the Crystal Cruiser). *No Escape - While using the Crystal Cruiser trap 4 enemy crew inside a single room using the crystal being power or Lockdown Bomb. */Clash of the Titans/ - Destroy 15 Rock ships (pirates count) using the Crystal Crusier. Recommendations / tips / info for some achievements Kestrel Cruiser : /The United Federation/ - Getting Slug or Crystal crew can be tricky, for slug you have to visit nebula sectors and hope for slavers of shops selling crew, as those are likely to have slug crew for sale or to be liberated, *POTENTIAL SPOILERS* for Crystal you have to get lucky while in rock sectors to get the right distress random encounter, then get the Zoltan research station random encounter. : /Tough Little Ship/ - To get this you simply need to get lucky, or needs careful management, it's best to do this right next to a shop, and you simply need to get the enemy ship nearly destroyed, than just wait with your shields down to get yourself nearly destroyed before finishing them off (the 5 health, shieldless rebel AI ship is your best bet especially if one of it's armaments is an Ion weapon), then just jump to the shop and repair up. Stealth Cruiser : /Bird of Prey/ - The cloak has to last until the enemy ship destruction animation ends, thus at least level 2 cloak is recommended. : /Phase Shift/ - Damage blocked by shields, or damage avoided while at least a single point of shield is up does not count towards this achievement, thus disabling shields for this achievement is recommended. : /Tactical Approach/ - Previously regular nebula tile becomes an ion/plasma storm tile if the Rebel fleet reached it, thus it becomes an environmental danger. Mantis Cruiser : /Avast, ye scurvy dogs!/ - This can be challenging as ships with a crew of 5 are generally found in later sectors and are well equipped, most will have medbay. Highly recommend having at least 1 Defense drone (it can disable 2 missile systems of the enemy if they don't fire simultaneously), high levels of shield 3-4 points recommended, but possible with lower if you're lucky, and a weapon that can get through shields fast, or simply bypasses it to disable enemy medbay asap, disabling enemy weapon systems is recommended as well, especially if you've got low shields. : /Battle Royale/ - It's recommended to try for this achievement early on and going directly for this achievement, as generally having only 1 crewmember left, especially with the mantis ships that favor boarding style of play, is generally a hopeless, uphill battle later on. Other option is to go for it if you deem the current run a failure, before you quit the run, or before you get destroyed you may try to get this achievement. Engi Cruiser : /Robotic Warfare/ - since 1.03.1 patch it's easiest with 3 system repair drones as they only need 1 power each, or to unlock the normal difficulty version of the achievement, you most likely have the B variant of the Engi cruiser and it starts with 3 drones installed, you only need to activate them all at the same time. : /The guns... They've stopped/ - This can be achieved in later sectors with 1 ion, but needs at least 2 ion weapons in early sectors, as systems stay disabled loonger for the more levels of the system being disabled, thus for example if you fully disable a shield that had only 2 levels -1 pt of shielding- it recovers faster than if you fully disable 8 levels of shield -4 pts of shielding- , same goes for every system but you have to disable shields firts anyways. In early sectors especially on easy there are ships equipped with only 3 systems, you obviously can't get this achievement on these ships. Federation Cruiser : /Master of Patience/ - /Artillery Mastery/ - It's recommended to have high levels of shields, and least 1 defense drone in one case to fulfill the achievement requirements, in the other case simply to be able to survive. For the latter using your initial weaponry, Drones, Boarding, or simply running away is also viable method to get by contrary to what the name of the achievement suggests. Also note that the Federation Cruiser is the only ship that cannot be equipped with a cloaking device, so you shouldn't plan to get cloaking to rely on that for survivability. Slug Cruiser : /We're in position!/ - If you have sensors, getting them destroyed (it's just matter of luck if they get hit or not so this is a risky strategy) or getting them disabled (entering nebula) is the only way to get this achievement as it's a subsystem and cannot be manually unpowered. You start with 2-3 slug crew (depending on the variant you're using) with 2 crew there're only a few ships where you can get this achievement, however this includes the rebel ships you encounter (even the ones that you encounter in the rebel fleet) these ships have the same 6 room layout in whitch you can easily get this achievement with only 2 slugs. : /Disintigration Ray/ - It's extremely rare to have 3 crewmembers to line up for a clean shot for the beam weapon, so you generally have to make them line up either via damaging a system and forcing their crew to enter that area, or via a boarding party (in this case it's recommended that your crew be more durable than the opponent as you'll be forced to hit your own crewmembers, and you obviously don't want to kill them). Rock Cruiser : Is it warm in here? - This on is quite hard to get as opposing crew flees a room that's on fire (unless it's the medbay that's still working), this one is hard to get with the A variant as it does not start with a fire weapon (it's initial rocket weapons may ignite fires but it's never guaranteed) so you'll need to get a fire weapon, and a teleporter at least to get this (only teleporter for the B variant) and you'll most likely have to ignite the whole enemy ship to corner the enemy crew in a burning room, a crystal crew or lockdown bomb can make this achievement extremely easy, and getting a crystal crewmember is the easiest to get with the rock ship anyways. : /Defense Drones Don't Do D'anything!/ - this can be done with a single Pegasus missile launcher and a little luck (as sometimes a single drone can shoot down booth missiles, or the one not shot down simply misses), or careful management of 2 missile weapons, the most important thing is to always fire the missiles simultaneously, or with just a 1 second lag (the higher damage one fired later, so that the weaker missile baits the drone and the higher damage will destroy the enemy ship quicker). Zoltan Cruiser : /Shields Holding/ - Using Cloaking can greatly improve your chances at getting this achievement, on easy you can get this in the first few sectors without any problem if you encounter a 5 health Rebel AI ship can be destroyed in one shot from your weapons if placed right, and even if something misses, you can disable it's weapons to make it unable to get those shields down. : Givin' her all she's got Captain! - /Manpower/ - Booth achievements can be easy with stacking zoltan crewmembers and positioning them in rooms that actually need to be powered (the helm does not need to be powered for example, so you can have at least 1 non-zoltan crew, as the pilot) to get the first one you need at least 4 zoltan crewmembers (the generators can provide 25), for the latter the reason of stacking is simple, without generator upgrades, this is the only way to get more power to the ship. Crystal Cruiser : /Sweet Revenge/ - Careful management and a fully healed Crystal Cruiser is the only recommendation here, you take down the opponent ship to 1 health and disable their shield systems (not necessary if they have only 1 point of shields as a maximum), disabling their helm/engines is also a good thing as the vengeance projectile can miss just like any weapon, then disable your own shields and with any luck your ship will take less than 10 damage (10% chance of activating the augment when taking damage) before the Vengeance fires, and destroys them. : No Escape - Usually the enemy does not have 4 or more crew, or when they do, it's hard to lure them all into the same room, even if you board with 4 of your own at once, so even with the Crystal B this can be tricky. With some "luck" you can get a random encounter with 4 boarders on your ship, you just have to lure them into the same room and it's done (just be sure to be able to kill them, becouse if you lock 1 crystal guy in with 4 boarders, the outcome is quite ugly), on the other hand if you do the boarding, try it on a ship with a 4 person medbay (the rebel flagship and some larger mantis ships have this only) and damage most of their crew to get them into the medbay, then go in with your own (1 is enough if you have teleporter ready to get him out of there right after locking down the room), or disable their medbay after forcing them there, then go in with your crew to lock down the room and finish them off (it'd be hard to defeat them in a working medbay). : If you lock 4 enemy crewmembers into a room and don't get the achievement, try locking 4 intruders on your ship in a room, or locking 4 of your own crew in a room on the enemy ship. This should work. This was due to a bug in the initial release which may have been fixed in a later patch. : /Clash of the Titans/ - Defeating them is not enough, so be careful not to kill the crew, you have to destroy the sips. Pirate and Rock sectors are the best places to look for them (and rock ships have missile weapons most of the time so a Defense drone is a good precaution as well).